Follow The Darkness To Your Arms
by The Goddess Azure Thunder
Summary: *ON HOLD FOR NOW* DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT in anyway, shape, or form! Mulitple Pairings
1. Prologue

----Follow The Darkness To Your Arms---

------ Prologue------

This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to get hurt, to almost die. We never knew he'd react that badly at all. It was suppose to be a joke! A harmless little joke, I swear! Really it was…

"_It's all your fault...You caused this, all of this…"_

We didn't mean it! Really, I swear we didn't. How could I go along with this? Maybe, if all three of us tried to help instead of adding insult to injury, we could have saved him from this…

"_You'll never be anything but a burden to him…"_

When he wakes up, will he forgive us? IF he wakes up, that is. I wish I was smart enough to see this coming I mean I'm the Tensi of the team! Oh, this is my fault! I should've seen this coming, Hell I should've never allowed it to happen!

"_A Disgrace, A Failure, A Mistake…"_

He could have died…He almost did die! And he still doesn't blame us…. It's not fair…Why does he have to be so amazing? How could we do this? How could we steal the only thing that matters to him?

"_He doesn't love you, he's cheating on you, all you are, and all you'll ever be is just a good fuck to him…"_

All Those horrible words we said to him…How we got the other teams involved…WE all just ganged up on him, with no escape given, where else would he have gone?

"_You're not good enough for him, He hates you…Just give up already…"_

How could we let it go so far? We're all here, Hyoutei, Seigaku, Rikkaidai…We all feel responsible. I'll never get those images out of my head! Now all we can do is watch and wait…

"_Oh, God, We Killed Him! We Killed Him! How Could We! Oh God!"_

I almost wish you died, then you'd be free, out of your imaginary pain, the pain We caused…Those words just swirling in my head! Make them stop!

"_I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore…Goodbye Forever"_

Oh, Atobe….How could we? Can You Ever Forgive us? Oh, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…

--------------The End For Now---------------

Well….?? I am going to request at least 3 reviews before the next chapter, or its staying a one-shot!


	2. Happiness Is Deceiving

Hello, New story here, gonna try to make it multi-chaptered. This is a Hyoutei story with Seigaku and Rikkaidai thrown in. Mostly about Atobe, with a lot of the Regulars, Sanada, and Tezuka.

Contains Tango pair, Imperial pair, Alpha pair, Perfect pair

Unfortunately my chapters are probably going to be short-ish ^^'

**WARNING:** my updates are erratic and when I start school even slower! I've been known to update from a couple days to over a year! SO NO COMPLAINING!!

**WARNING2:** I have bad grammar and spelling sometimes, plz you can correct me on it but don't be mean…

**DISCLAIMER**: on summary

**----Follow The Darkness To Your Arms----**

**----Chapter 1: Happiness Is Deceiving----**

The day started out normal, just a normal Thursday. Everyone was getting ready for practice, most already change and waiting around the lockers for others. Outside though, their captain, having picked up a bullhorn, had an important announcement.

"ATTENTION! All Hyoutei Tennis Team Members! There will be NO practice today, please get changed and go home! Thank You!"

Everyone inside went crazy, there were all changed and ready!! And didn't they have a tournament coming up? Every one turned to their sorta-but-not-really Fukubouchos, Oshitari and Shishido. Noticing all the stares they both quickly got dressed and hurried out to catch up with their overly-confusing Boucho.

"Oi! Atobe-boucho! What gives?"

"Hello to you to Shishido."

"Ah, Keigo, Why aren't we having practice? There is a tournament coming up."

"Fine, fine, if you want practice you guys run it! I have no time for practice I got a date" His eyes sparkled, filled with excitement.

"Eh?! With whom may I ask, Keigo~?"

"You may, And it's a certain Emperor Fukuboucho."He smirked as if saying he dared them to ask how…

"What!? There's no way you got a date with Sanada-san!"

"Ah, but that I did Shishido. Now if you excuse me, my car is waiting." He walked off, a small wave behind him, and then he was gone.

Oshitari and Shishido began to walk back, deciding that most wouldn't want to change again, and to let practice go, besides, they had much more on their hands…

"Eh, Oshitari, what should we tell the others?"

"Simple, we tell them the truth. What's the worst that could happen?"

If only they knew the chain reactions that came from those little words of truth, and how nothing would ever be the same…

**--------------The End For Now---------------**

Well….?? I am going to request at least 2 more reviews before the next chapter


	3. The Joke Is On

Hello, New story here, gonna try to make it multi-chaptered. This is a Hyoutei story with Seigaku and Rikkaidai thrown in. Mostly about Atobe, with a lot of the Regulars, Sanada, and Tezuka.

Contains Tango pair, Imperial pair, Alpha pair, Perfect pair

Unfortunately my chapters are probably going to be short-ish ^^'

**WARNING:** my updates are erratic and when I start school even slower! I've been known to update from a couple days to over a year! SO NO COMPLAINING!!

**WARNING2:** I have bad grammar and spelling sometimes, plz you can correct me on it but don't be mean…

**DISCLAIMER**: on summary

**----Follow The Darkness To Your Arms----**

**----Chapter 2: The Joke Is On ----**

When they got back to the club house, all the regulars were waiting for them in their special back room. They looked up at them with eagerness; they wanted to know, badly.

Shishido threw up his hands in defeat. "He has a date with Sanada-san, don't know how, and don't care."

There were mixed reactions, good and bad…

"Well what're we gonna do? We CAN'T let boucho date him!"

All eyes turned to their acrobat player, mixed levels of shock ranging on their faces.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not saying it's wrong 'cause they're guys, hell I'm gay."

"Well then why can't we? I think it's nice Atobe-boucho has a date!" Ootori said in quick defense of his captain.

"'Course you would Ootori! He can't date him 'cause think of the problems it'll cause! He's already canceled practice! And he won't feel the same about facing them! Boucho and Sanada are RIVALS! C'mon guys I can't be the only one who thinks something bad gonna come outa this!"

"I agree with him, but not for the same reasons." Malice laced the words causing everyone to gap at their Narcoleptic Teammate.

"Jirou-sempai, what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want the jerk hurting Kei-kun! Look I say we play a little joke on them, huh?"

Everyone exchanged glances, Taki and Mukahi instantly jumped at the idea, then Hiyoshi and Shishido agreed. Kabaji said he wasn't going to stop them but if they hurt Atobe he'd hurt them ten-fold, and Ootori finally agreed. Now it was all up to Oshitari.

"I don't think it's a good idea, whenever we come up with some whacky plan it never works out like it should!"

"Oh, C'mon Yuushi! This'll be fun!"

"Yah! And it's not bad, all we're gonna do is test how much they trust each other! All we do is set up a false date next week with Sanada when Kei-kun is away on that trip, and 'discreetly' talk about how much of a flirt or whatever we come up with, Kei-kun is and see how we reacts! And for Kei-kun see get him to believe that Sanada is cheating on him with Yukimura, okay?"

"I still don't like it, but whatever, how bad could it be? But promise that if it gets too bad we stop and tell both of them the truth, deal?"

Triple grins that said secret messages within their shown fangs met him, "Of course Oshitari! We promise!" And fingers crossed behind their back.

"Good now how are we gonna get Sanada on that date….?"

And so they planned, some trying to do something horrible, most willfully oblivious.

**--------------The End For Now---------------**

Well….?? I am going to request at least 2 more reviews before the next chapter


	4. Unexpected Pleasures

Hello, New story here, gonna try to make it multi-chaptered. This is a Hyoutei story with Seigaku and Rikkaidai thrown in. Mostly about Atobe, with a lot of the Regulars, Sanada, and Tezuka.

Contains Tango pair, Imperial pair, Alpha pair, Perfect pair

Unfortunately my chapters are probably going to be short-ish ^^'

**WARNING:** my updates are erratic and when I start school even slower! I've been known to update from a couple days to over a year! SO NO COMPLAINING!!

**WARNING2:** I have bad grammar and spelling sometimes, plz you can correct me on it but don't be mean…

**WARNING3:**** BOYS KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER!!! **

**DISCLAIMER**: on summary

**----Follow The Darkness To Your Arms----**

**----Chapter 3: Unexpected Pleasures----**

He felt like a giddy girl, but he liked it. He has liked Sanada for awhile now, but he hadn't told anyone. Oh how he wished this car to go faster! He didn't wait for the door-man when the car came o a stop, he practically leaped out, told the driver he'd call him to pick him up, and then sped off to his destination. He saw Sanada standing, back to him, at the pond, and slowed down, Oh how the sun danced off his darkened skin! God, he was starting to feel like he was in one of Oshitari's cheesy romance novels.

He approached slowly, reaching out a hand, only to draw it back suddenly timid…He didn't deserve to do this, not after last time…No, the past is the past.

"H-hey."

Sanada turned around obviously jostled out of his thoughts. A small smile found its way onto his features, and Atobe felt himself do the same, "Sorry I'm late, my team held me up…"

"Its fine, come, let's go get that ice cream I promised you…" It was almost like he could sense something was wrong, but Atobe just hoped he didn't ask…

They both laughed suddenly, realizing how strange they must look just standing there staring at eachother.

"Now…you said something about ice cream?"

----Later----

"There is no way that's true. Its impossible." Atobe smiled as he finished off his ice cream, "Is not, I swear to you it happened."

"Then your team is whacked."

"Yes I know that.—his eyes caught the clock up on the wall—Oh man is that the time? My driver has already gone home for the day…"

Sanada coughed turning slightly red, "Well, believe it or not but my house is quite close to here…if you want to stay there that's fine…"

"What about school?"

"Well I don't have school tomorrow for some teacher thing, so I'd be happy to wake you up in time so you could get over to your house and then to school…"

Atobe sat contemplating, normally he got up at six thirty to get to school on time, but it wouldn't matter if he missed some of practice, Sanaki would understand…

"Fine, but I'll need to be out of your house by like five twenty."

"Deal, I'll wake you at 5'oclock so you can have some time to take a shower to."

----At Sanada's house----

They were sitting on Sanada's bed just talking, mostly about tennis when Atobe started to get very quite…

"Hm? Atobe what's up?"

"Your cap. Take it off."

"What?! Why?"

"It's been annoying me all day, just take it off!"

"No way! You'll have to make me!"

Atobe sorta lunged at him almost grabbing the dreaded cap, but due to Sanada's kendo training, he moved back just in time and right off his bed, taking Atobe with him. They tousled a little longer somehow ending up with Sanada over top of Atobe, practically pinning him down. Both breathing hard, both think that the other is 'hot as hell right now.' Sanada moved first closing the distance, but stopped, hesitant, but Atobe closed the rest of the gap, letting their lips touch.

Atobe gasped when he felt a hand start to trace circles through his shirt, and was met when tongue hungry for more which he was happy to give. His own hands reached up around the older boy's neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Eventually they broke apart for air both gasping both overjoyed.

Sanada went back nibbling on Atobe's neck, drawing out a small moan from the younger boy.

"Nee, Sanada, as much as I'd love to I have to get up early and go to school and practice…"

Sanada pulled back almost pouting, and got up holding a hand out to help Atobe. Atobe got up and promptly flicked Sanada's cap off.

"Hey!"

"What, it's not like you were it to sleep."

Sanada just grumbled and climbed in the bed next to Atobe pulling him close. Atobe smiled, maybe, just maybe, this time it'll work out.

**--------------The End For Now---------------**

Well….?? I am going to request at least 2 more reviews before the next chapter


End file.
